Take me with you
by aiyang
Summary: Sie vertraute ihm und gab sich ihm mit all ihrem Wesen hin. Wie sollte sie auch ahnen, dass er in ihr nie mehr sah, als ein Werkzeug, ein Mittel zum Zweck, ein... Spielzeug... Nico Robin x Sir Crocodile


**Take me with you…**

… and capture my body

Ich kam zu ihm als ich 16 Jahre alt war. Mein Leben lang floh ich vor meiner Vergangenheit und bei ihm sollte ich das erste Mal in Sicherheit sein.

Er war mächtig und furchteinflößend, denn er war ein Mann, der wusste, was er wollte. Er wollte mich. Ich hatte das, was er brauchte und suchte. Meine teuflischen Kräfte und mein Wissen über noch mehr Macht.

Ich gab ihm jene Erkenntnisse, die er für seine Pläne benötigte, und dafür bot er mir den Schutz unter seiner Führung. Aus mir wurde ein neuer Mensch und endlich war ich sicher und konnte vergessen, was bisher geschehen war.

Ich blieb ihm treu, als Zahlung für seinen Schutz, doch bald merkte ich, dass dieser weitaus mehr kostete, als ich bis dahin geahnt hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr nur meinen Glauben, meine geistige Verpflichtung zu ihm, sondern auch eine körperliche Verbundenheit, die mir noch unbekannt war. Ich war jung und von Unschuld gesegnet, doch er befleckte meinen Körper, indem er mich packte und an sich zog.

Zitternd lag ich in seinen Armen, denn ich wollte nicht die Seine werden. Er war aber mein Herr und ohne ihn müsste ich fernab von Geborgenheit wieder leiden. Ich hätte erneut fliehen müssen, bis sie mich gefangen und vor den Augen aller hingerichtet hätten.

Er war mein Schutz.

Er war mein Herr.

Ich gab ihm meinen Körper, doch meine Seele verschloss ich vor ihm in meinem Herzen. Er konnte mich haben, doch nicht mein Innerstes.

Immer noch spürte ich den Schutz, welchen er mir gab, als er mich mit seinen machtvollen Händen fasste; ich merkte in dem Augenblick den hohen Preis dafür. Nichts war mehr von der Dankbarkeit übrig geblieben, die ich ihm gegenüber empfunden hatte, bevor er mich an seine Seite kettete.

Mit jedem Mal, das er mich und meinen Körper ausnutzte, wuchs der Hass in meinem Herzen. Ich begann ihn im Geheimen zu verfluchen und hinterging ihn, indem ich seinen Plan an manchen Stellen zum Scheitern brachte und seinen Feinden half, ihn besiegen zu können. Sie trauten mir nicht, doch mir war es egal, solange sie trotzdem weiter gegen ihn kämpfen konnten.

Aber er bemerkte jede meiner Intrigen und bestrafte mich für all meinen Ungehorsam.

Bereitwillig schürte er die Wut in meiner Brust, auch wenn er wusste, dass ich ihn tot sehen wollte. Er wollte mich unter seinen Berührungen leiden sehen, damit ich mich wehrte und ihm so die Genugtuung gab, dass er mich in der Hand hatte. Um nichts in der Welt wollte ich jedoch aufgeben.

Mir schmerzte jede Verbindung, doch ich blieb ihm gegenüber emotionslos.

Erst zu spät merkte ich, dass er mich völlig zerstört hatte und der Schutz für mich nie existierte, denn ich war ihm von Beginn an ausgeliefert. Schon immer war ich nur sein Spielzeug, das er in die Enge getrieben hatte. Damals hatte er alle auf mich gehetzt, bis ich ihn selbst bat, mich zu sich zu nehmen.

Zerstört hatte er mich.

Er hatte mich aufgeschlitzt und sich meines Herzens bemächtigt, um mich manipulieren zu können. Umsonst habe ich es jahrelang vor ihm verstecken wollen, denn er hatte es von Beginn an in seiner Hand, um mich in den Abgrund zu treiben.

Als ich das erkannte, entschloss ich mich ihm seine Taten an mir büßen zu lassen. Nie würde er unschuldig davon ziehen können. Dafür würde ich sorgen, auch wenn ich mein eigenes Leben aushauchen müsste.

Er sollte sterben.

Wie schwach ich doch war.

Nie hatte ich eine reelle Chance gegen ihn gehabt. Er hat mein Leben gelenkt, seitdem er von mir wusste. Gefangen und geschändet hat er mich und nur müde darüber gelächelt.

Warum ich?

Warum hat er mich gewählt?

Er hätte auch eine andere nehmen können, um sie zu formen.

Während ich hinab auf die klaffende Wunde in meinem Bauch schaue, aus der mein Blut und meine letzte Lebenskraft fliehen, weiß ich, dass es meine Vergangenheit war.

Es war meine Herkunft, der ich damals entfliehen wollte.

Meine Vergangenheit, die ich an seiner Seite vergessen wollte, und die nun wieder schmerzvoll hervor bricht.

Nie wollte er mich.

Er wollte nur mein Wissen.

Mein Wissen über das Porneglyph.


End file.
